How to watch your fate
by shadowherself
Summary: After disowning Hiccup, Vikings and Dragons appear in a room with screen. They will watch a movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm Shadowherself, and this is my first fanfic ever! If you see any mistakes in grammar or vocab so tell me about it, because I'm not from England but from Poland. So this is a 'watching the movie' ****fanfic****! Hope you enjoy it!**

_**thoughts**_

human language

_dragon language_

_Chapter 1 _

_ INTRODUCE_

"You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking and your not my son'' said Stoick.

Suddenly a green light flashed and everyone appear in a big room with a big screen.

''I'm Stoick the Vast, chief of hairy hooligans, who are you and what do you want?! Show yourself!''

_POOP_

A young girl appear in front of Vikings. She wear a black t-shirt and red jeans and black vans.

''Hi, I'm Shadowherself. Call me Shadow for short. Today you are going to watch a movie. Movie is a bunch of moving pictures with a voice and sound. You're going to watch it with my other guests. If you don't hurt them, they don't harm you pretty simple''

She clapped her hands and suddenly a large, rock wall disappear, and now Vikings saw a lot of…

''Dragons!'' shout Stoick. ''you want us to watch a movie with those beasts?!''

''They are not beasts. They are a wonderful, kind, intelligent creatures, don't you ever call them beasts!'' yelled Shadow.'' Vikings don't attack dragons, and dragons don't attack Vikings''

Everyone nodded. Dragons sit on the floor, a n Vikings on the chairs. Hiccup and Astrid sit next to the dragons.

''ok let's watch a … Yes Fishlegs?''

"what's the title of movie?''

"How to train your dragon''

Suddenly Hiccup paled'' **_oh no! they'll know about toothless!_**

''Now let's watch!' shout Shadowand screen come lo life.

**So what do you think about it? Good? Bad?**

**please ****R&R**


	2. Chapter 2 My name is Hiccup

**EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**

**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**This, is Berk.**

Everyone jump in surprise. That's Hiccup's voice! Stoick and the rest of village turns their attention to Hiccup. Then continue watch a movie.

**It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

Everyone chuckled at perfect description of their village.

**The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

"Guess why?!" yelled Snotlout.

**The camera drifts closer, circling.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...**

"What we have?" asked Tuffnutt dumbly. Everyone shooked their head at his stupidy.

**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.**

**CUT TO:**

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

**A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**

**HICCUP:...dragons.**

**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

**He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**

"why didn't you stay in a house?" ask Stoick.

"because ou.. er.. your house was o fire" say Hiccup.

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**

"Like you don't Hiccup." Said Astrid and Shadow together. Everyone, I mean EVERYONE laugh at this.

**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand. ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst.**

' Hiccup don't like his name?' thought Stoick.

**Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls.**

"stupid tradition" muttered Fishlegs. Teens nodded in agreement.

**Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

**VIKING (FIERCE): Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'!**

Shown Viking blushed.

**Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...**

**HOARK: What are you doing out!?**

**HICCUP: ... Burnthair the Broad...**

**BURNTHAIR: Get inside!**

**HICCUP: ... Phlegma the Fierce...**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE: Get back inside!**

Shown Vikings winced. We really said in that tone to Hiccup?

**Members of the crowd shook their head as they saw Hiccup continuously forge onward, ignoring the warnings of the older villagers.**

**HICCUP: Ack.**

**He passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear.**

Vikingh chuckle at that.

**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

**STOICK: Hiccup!? (accusingly; to the crowd)What is he doing out again?!**

"Like you care" said Hiccup aloud.

' What I have done' though Stoick.

**(TO HICCUP): What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**(IN AWE) That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?**

**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**

Dragons nodded in agreement. They know _how_ he I strong.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**Yes I do.**

Adults chuckled. That rumour is still around?

**An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

**STOICK: (barking; to his men) What have we got?**

**VIKING #1: Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

**STOICK: Any Night Furies?**

**VIKING #1: None so far.**

**STOICK: (RELIEVED) Good**

Toothless bark happily. He likes their fear. Hiccup and Astrid laugh at Toothless reaction. Vikings look at them like they lost their mind.

**I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating! I was in a hospital and I haven't got an Internet. Thank you for your review. I will update on Saturday or Sunday we'll see. ;)**

** shadowherself **


End file.
